Intensidade
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Seus olhos eram um poço de perdição, onde eu me afogava a cada dia sem nem ao menos ter uma chance de me salvar. Fleur/Tonks - Femmslash


**Intensidade**

Por Morgana Onirica

Desejo. Era isso que movia seu corpo esguio e claro dentro das paredes daquela casa. Seu rosto em forma de coração, seus dedos compridos, sua voz profunda. Em cada sorriso que você parecia desprender desesperadamente, em cada olhar que parecia não corresponder com a realidade, em toda a extensão do teu corpo eu via uma forma de aplacar a dor da realidade. Cada gesto seu significava uma pequena pinta de delírio na minha vida.

Não sei ao certo quando começou minha vontade de olhar em seus olhos escuros, não sei quando senti que não poderia viver sem você. Talvez tenha sido no momento em que vi suas mãos pequenas rodeando a mesa na casa de Molly, ou talvez quando toda a raiva que eu sentia por você ser tão desajeitada rugisse no meu peito como um animal acuado. A verdade é que se iniciou um ciclo de sensações jamais provadas por mim.

Quando você entrou na cozinha rapidamente, eu simplesmente desviei meus olhos. Estava cansada da sua figura, saturada pelos seus gestos e fervilhando por você entrar n'A Toca sem nem ao menos se preocupar com quem estivesse por ali.

- Dia, Fleur – sua voz escorregou pelos teus lábios avermelhados como uma serpente escorrega pelo chão.

Eu dirigi meu olhar pra você, meus olhos claros cintilando, refletidos na escuridão dos seus.

- Pensei que estivesse em trrabalhe pel' Orrdem.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram enquanto você dava a volta pela mesa da cozinha se aproximando de mim.

- E estou Fleur. Mas está tudo tranqüilo por lá. Achei legal visitar a Molly, se é que você me entende.

Minhas narinas se arregalaram enquanto eu tentava aspirar o cheiro dos biscoitos que estavam sendo cozidos.

- Trranquile, Nymphadorre? – Seu rosto corou. – Desde quande é possível estar trranquile numa guerre?

Seu suspiro agitou as roupas pretas que vestia enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelos cabelos curtos e rosados. Sua aparência machucava minhas retinas. Mas você sorriu, encurralada pelas minhas palavras.

- Acho que você não sabe nada, não é Fleur? – Você se afastou. – Mas tudo bem, só queria falar com a Molly. Mas já que ela não está por aqui, eu vou indo. Até.

Seu corpo deslizou rapidamente pela porta em direção aos jardins. Sabia que você estaria aparatando para longe assim que saísse do bloqueio dos feitiços protetores que escudavam a casa.

- Nymphadorre – murmurei com certa impaciência na voz. – Drogue de garrôte!

Ouvi passos apressados descendo as escadas e vi a figura de Molly na porta da cozinha.

- Me pareceu ter ouvido a voz da Tonks... Ela por acaso veio aqui?

- Non está vendo ela, está? Enton, ela non está aqui!

Saí batendo o pé, andando apressada até o pomar que se estendia atrás da casa. Os gnomos do jardim passeavam com suas cabeçorras horrendas pra lá e pra cá. Mas não que eu me importasse; a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em seu rosto.

Peguei uma maçã que avermelhava no galho, levando-a próxima de meus lábios. Um símbolo do pecado, assim como você. E como eu quisera poder tocar seus lábios da mesma forma que tocava aquela maçã. Amor? Não. Amor era o que sentia por Bill, o que sentia pelos meus pais, por Gabrielle. O que passava pelo meu corpo quando você estava perto era muito mais que isso, era mais complexo, mais cansativo, mais obsessivo.

Seus olhos eram muito mais do que aquelas duas bolas pretas, ou azuis, ou verdes; seus olhos eram um poço de perdição, onde eu me afogava a cada dia sem nem ao menos ter uma chance de me salvar. Não havia ninguém capaz de aplacar o que se passava em meu interior, a não ser você. E eu jamais teria coragem de pôr em palavras tudo o que se passava na minha mente. Era sujo, era errado.

E você me machucava muito mais do que qualquer feitiço quando fechava os olhos e murmurava o nome de Lupin, quando lamentava por ele, quando não via mais nada na sua frente que não fosse aquele homem. Você padecia da mesma doença que a minha: acreditava que tudo daria certo.

Mordi a maçã com mais força. Você era estúpida, desajeitada, espalhafatosa... Você era imperfeita demais pra mim. Uma imperfeição que beirava o divino, que beirava a paixão.

Joguei a maçã para longe como se com isso fosse possível afastar você de perto de mim. Mas não era. Você já havia se impregnado na minha alma.

_- x –_

A noite estava chuvosa e fria. Eu esperava por alguma notícia – qualquer notícia – sobre o paradeiro de Bill. Mais uma daquelas missões em que não ficava tranqüila até ver aquele amontoado de cabelos ruivos adentrar a porta do nosso quarto de hotel na periferia de Londres. Tentava ficar parada enquanto o pincel do esmalte lilás deslizava magicamente sobre minhas unhas.

Sobressaltei-me quando ouvi uma batida na porta, tão atípica de Bill que apertei a varinha com firmeza entre meus dedos, derrubando aquele vidro de tinta no carpete. Aproximei-me da porta e estava prestes a conjurar algum feitiço quando ouvi sua voz.

- Fleur, abra a porta.

Uma mistura de alívio e de irritação subiu pela minha garganta: Nymphadora. A forma de falar era séria, mas a voz... Bem, não poderia me enganar com sua voz jamais.

Abri lentamente aquele pedaço de madeira, enchendo-me de prazer por fazê-la esperar.

- Como achou nosso quarrte, Nymphadore?

Seca. Sem uma palavra de olá, sem uma ironia. Você entrou no quarto com aquela roupa escandalosa e aqueles cabelos tão coloridos, que fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes. Sua face estava cansada e, pela primeira vez, eu temi. Não pelo Bill, que provavelmente era o mais correto com quem me preocupar. Temi por você. Senti que não havia nada de bom acontecendo com você e senti medo. A raiva que geralmente se instalava em mim quando via sua figura foi substituída. Talvez não tenha sido a primeira vez que senti medo por alguém. Nem a primeira vez que tive vontade de abraçar e tomar alguém entre meus braços. Mas certamente foi a única vez que isso aconteceu com intensidade suficiente pra conseguir me abalar.

Toquei seus braços com minhas mãos e lhe conduzi até um sofá em cores claras que ficava ao lado da janela. Olhei seus olhos, escuros como a noite lá fora, e a fraqueza tomou conta de mim.

- O que houve? Aconteceu algo d'errado com - e minha voz se calou com sua aproximação.

Meu coração bateu com uma força descomunal no exato momento em que consegui sentir o ar quente que você deixava escapar pelos lábios entreabertos. Não agi, e ficamos assim por alguns segundos, até que os músculos do seu rosto formassem uma careta aberta em sorriso. Uma onda de apreensão passou por mim.

- Até pensei em me metamorfosear em Bill, sabe. – Você voltou a jogar o corpo para trás, de encontro à poltrona. – Mas você não precisava de uma brincadeira dessas, de mal-gosto.

- Nom irria me surrpreender se você fizess isse.

Você voltou a sorrir.

- Imatura. Sei que é isso que você acha de mim. Mas se pensar bem, sou mais velha que você, Fleur.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- Idade nunca significou nade. Achei que você melhorr do que ninguém sabie disse...

Arrependi-me de ter falado assim no momento em que seus olhos se desviaram para o espelho. Remus Lupin. Não existia outro motivo pra lhe deixar com pesar. E isso me deixava ainda mais irritada.

Uma das coisas que mais me aborrecia em você era o fato de se mostrar excêntrica. Queria chamar a atenção, queria saturar com sua imagem pesada e destoada, queria chocar. Mas sempre agia como esperavam quando o assunto era aquele homem.

- Nom acho certe você serr ton dependente daquele homem. Deixe de ser obsessiva, garrôte! – E minha voz saiu forte demais, mais uma vez. E eu senti que estava lhe machucando. Mas, quando me dei conta, percebi o quão hipócrita eu estava sendo: dando um conselho que eu não seguia. Conseguia deixar de pensar em você?

- Não é tão fácil assim.

Eu sabia disso. Não falei nada, mas tinha certeza que a qualquer momento você levantaria da poltrona e sairia daquele quarto me deixando sozinha com meus conselhos idiotas e com a minha raiva crescente. Mas você me surpreendeu quando, lentamente, começou a se transformar numa duplicata de mim mesma. Seus cabelos ganharam uma cor prateada, sua face foi se tornando mais redonda e delicada. Vi, com assombro, uma nova Fleur na minha frente, usando sua roupa e tendo o seu cheiro.

Senti certo nojo quando seus olhos me fitaram, esparramando um brilho que eu jamais vira nos meus. Afastei-me de sua figura – minha – e corei. Aquele brilho tão anormal que eu tinha não existia em você. Ao invés disso, o que eu via era um ardente sentimento de impulsividade, de desejo.

- Isso nom tem grrace. Volte ao norrmal agorre!

Mas não consegui ser persuasiva o bastante. Você se aproximou de mim e sorriu. Sua voz de falsete me aprisionou. Na verdade, era a minha voz que eu ouvia. Era como um daqueles reflexos frios que me miravam do espelho. Tocou de leve a minha face e eu senti um calor inimaginável exalando dos seus poros.

- Se eu fosse você seria mais fácil.

Então veio o beijo. Meus lábios tocaram os seus e não sabia o que pensar. Era estranho estar beijando minha própria figura. Talvez, toda aquela paixão que eu senti naquele momento fosse puro narcisismo. Era a minha imagem que eu beijava, eram as minhas próprias mãos que me tocavam. "Será que é esse o gosto que o Bill sente quando me beija?". Mas eu não podia me enganar: era você quem eu beijava, era o seu corpo e não o meu que estava febril. Era o seu cheiro e o seu gosto que eu estava sentindo. E isso me deixava aturdida.

Empurrei seu corpo e passei a mãos pelos meus lábios. Vi seu sorriso de tristeza e soube que você se cansara de mim. Em um piscar de olhos, sua figura voltou a encher o meu espaço de visão e uma estranha sensação de desordem me ocorreu.

- Fui longe demais. Me desculpe.

E você ia saindo, lentamente. Pensei em parar seu corpo, pensei em lhe chamar de volta. Mas não fiz. Nunca passou de um desejo, de uma vontade. Você se foi naquela noite e eu fiquei mais uma vez sozinha, pensando em mim. Porque era isso que você provocava: um estado de torpor reflexivo. A cada vez que eu olhava em seus olhos descobria alguma coisa de mim mesma. E isso me assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

_- x –_

Eu sabia que você chegaria logo n'A Toca. Eu sabia, também, que você viria me procurar.

- Beleza, Fleur? – Sua voz chegou até mim através da porta do quartinho que eu arrumava no sótão.

Logo em seguida, sua face apareceu no umbral de madeira, corada, cansada e com um sorriso triste. Já estava se tornando rotina eu deparar com esta máscara de dor que se infiltrava através do seu rosto em formato de coração. Hoje, seus olhos estavam azuis.

- Sim, está tude cerrte – falei enquanto terminava de esticar os lençóis listrados sobre o colchão.

Seu corpo se aproximou e eu pude ver você se encostar à parede na minha frente. Ficou olhando meus movimentos sem nenhuma expressão que denunciasse o que estava se passando pela sua cabeça. Senti o sangue ferver e parei de arrumar a cama, olhando pra você com as mãos na cintura.

- O que foi agorre?

Você se mexeu desagradavelmente sob meu olhar, denunciando o quanto estava incomodada com a situação.

- Queria pedir desculpas pela outra noite...

Corei. Quisera ter esquecido o beijo, mas isto era impossível. Como tirar seu gosto dos meus lábios?

- Você estave descontrolade. Nom tem o que dizerr.

Voltei a arrumar a cama. Senti seu olhar pregado no meu corpo, senti aquele mesmo desejo passar de mim para você. Não era possível estar sentindo tudo o que eu sentia por você sem ficar desnorteada. Então, deixando tudo como estava, desci as escadas em direção a cozinha.

Achei que com isso você me deixasse em paz, mas me enganei. Você me seguiu de perto, e assim que meus pés tocaram o último degrau suas mãos prenderam meus braços, fazendo minha pele queimar.

- Me solte...

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e sua voz saiu baixa o bastante para que só eu pudesse ouvir:

- Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu quero - empurrei você. Deixei que você aprisionasse as palavras novamente. Você me soltou e eu me aproximei da mesa.

Esperei que você aparecesse, viesse até mim mais uma vez, mas desta vez você foi sensata. Não entrou na cozinha, e, para ser sincera, não consegui ver sua figura atravessando o jardim. Esperei que você se aproximasse sorrateira e me beijasse mais uma vez. Esperei e esperei. Mas não aconteceu de novo.

Sentei na cadeira e deixei que uma lágrima gorda e solitária caísse pelo meu rosto. Você me machucava, você maculava o que eu achava de mais sagrado em mim, você profanava a minha paz e me deixava a mercê de sentimentos loucos e obscenos.

Passei a mão numa tentativa de secar a gota de água que manchara minha face enquanto olhava para um pote de caramelo sobre a mesa. Num ímpeto tão parecido com os seus, abri a tampa e lambuzei a ponta de meus dedos. Levei aos lábios aquele adocicado. Era o seu gosto. Fechei os olhos e saboreei com a língua aquela calda grossa como se fossem seus lábios.

Minha mão melada caiu lentamente ao lado do meu corpo enquanto o meu pensamento se perdia nas mais diversas divagações. Como eu queria que fosse a sua boca que estivesse de encontro com a minha naquele instante!

Mas não era.

Levantei, peguei entre meus dedos uma daquelas cestinhas delicadas que a Molly guardava num canto da cozinha e saí em direção ao jardim. Escutei o som dos meus passos na grama, escutei o som do vento que se agitava entre as folhas das árvores frutíferas. Escutei o som do meu coração retumbar na parede dos meus ouvidos. E, finalmente, escutei seus passos.

Era você por que só seus passos tinham aquela música; eram suas botas de cano alto que emitiam aquele ruído tão preciso e firme. Você estava andando entre as árvores. Espiando entre um tronco e outro, percebi que você levava até os lábios um limão verde. Sugava com força aquele suco que deveria estar corroendo seus lábios. Senti vontade de ir até você e arrancar aquela fruta de suas mãos, porque seus lábios não deviam ser feridos daquela forma. "Só meus lábios podem se aproximar assim dos seus".

Com um passo rápido para trás e com uma das mãos sobre a testa, denunciei a minha posição. Seus olhos miraram minha figura e nem uma sombra de irritação passou pelo seu rosto. Ao contrário, parecia que minha presença não lhe afetava. Senti náuseas.

- Limões verdes. Gosto bastante do sabor ácido deles.

Casual demais. Meu coração palpitou, minhas mãos tremeram.

- Estrranho como tude em você – falei rispidamente.

Seus olhos mudaram na minha frente, tomando um tom esverdeado. Seus lábios se franziram em uma careta e você se aproximou mais uma vez de mim. Parecia que meus temores atraíam sua aura; quanto mais confusa, mais perto de mim você parecia ficar. A angústia ressoava pelo meu peito.

- Sei que você não gosta de mim. Não imagino o porquê, mas isso não importa, não é? – Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus. – Não é Fleur? Tudo isso não importa, não passa de uma brincadeira.

Meu corpo amoleceu enquanto seus lábios voltaram a preencher os meus. Fui traída pelo desejo e busquei sua língua num gesto que denunciava o que eu realmente queria naquele momento. E você correspondia, inconsequentemente você buscava o mesmo que eu. Com uma intensidade ainda maior, você juntou nossos corpos numa espécie de abraço desajeitado.

E seu gosto não era mais de caramelo. Agora você era ácida, corrosiva. O doce que ainda estava nos meus lábios ficou ainda mais nítido depois que sua saliva de limão chegou até o meu paladar. Posso dizer que nunca senti nada que beirasse a total oposição quanto aqueles dois sabores.

Mas, na verdade, nós duas éramos como os diferentes lados de uma mesma moeda: buscávamos a satisfação que parecia estar longe, num estado além do possível.

E na ânsia de encontrar esta realização, eu senti seu corpo, além das roupas pesadas que o cobriam. Era estranho estar ali, tão próximo de todos e ao mesmo tempo apenas sob seu alcance. Mas não me importei com o fato de que alguém poderia nos ver ali, não me importei com as conseqüências. Apenas uma coisa tinha valor naquele instante: você.

Os raios de sol que ainda conseguiam se infiltrar entre as folhas banhavam seu corpo seminu. Era tão próprio de você; parecia ser forte e delicado ao mesmo tempo, com a pele clara refletindo toda a claridade que iluminava o ambiente. E eu me senti estranha. Porém, deixei que você deslizasse uma mão pelo meu ombro, levando com ela uma alça do meu vestido. Deixei que aquele tecido repousasse ao meu lado, enquanto seus beijos se tornavam mais profundos e sedentos.

Você me guiou com o corpo, fazendo com que me deitasse naquela relva ao pé de uma macieira. Enquanto sentia suas mãos percorrerem meu corpo, fitava aqueles frutos vermelhos sob a minha cabeça, parecendo olhos, milhares de olhos, julgando os nossos atos. Pensei em me desviar de você, mas já era tarde demais para isso.

Não consegui me desfazer de suas mãos, de seus lábios, de seu corpo. E deixei que você me mostrasse do que era capaz. Senti tudo aquilo que você quisera me dar. E deixei que o prazer fosse o meu companheiro naqueles instantes. Não existia mais nada a não ser nós duas. O único som que eu era capaz de distinguir era o de meus gemidos. Sei que supliquei, sei que implorei. E você me atendeu.

Quando estava chegando ao meu ápice, vi seus olhos. O brilho que exalava deles era assustador. E, com um último grito abafado pelos seus lábios, dei-me conta de que eram os meus próprios olhos que eu fitava.

Fiquei ali por algum tempo, nua e ofegante. Senti que você se vestia ao meu lado. Sabia que isso era tudo: não teria mais nada de você. Fechei os olhos e escutei seus movimentos. Seus lábios se aproximaram da minha orelha e o calor que exalava deles era equiparável ao calor dos raios do sol que conseguiam chegar até mim. Com um último beijo na bochecha você se afastou.

Quando tive a coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos me senti sozinha. Deparei-me com a vergonha e com o arrependimento. Não pelo que havíamos feito, mas por nunca poder admitir o valor de tudo.

Ajuntei o meu vestido e o coloquei no corpo, passando a mão sobre as partes amarrotadas. Recolhi a cesta que ficara a alguns passos daquele local e segui de volta para A Toca. Não havia mais um porquê para estar ali.

_- x-_

Bill tocou meus lábios levemente enquanto eu observava a sua face corada ao lado de Lupin.

Quando Molly havia me dito que esta noite haveria um jantar pra alguns membros da Ordem, pensei instintivamente em você. Não estava muito feliz por poder ver aquele seu rosto novamente e senti raiva. Raiva por você, raiva de você. Raiva de mim.

Levei minha fita azul até o cabelo, amarrando lentamente, olhando meu reflexo no espelho. Estava acabada, certamente eu seria uma desgraçada se continuasse a lhe querer da forma que queria.

E foi tentando te esquecer que juntei todas as minhas forças e desci para aquele jantar, rodeada de rostos conhecidos e marcados pela guerra. Mas, dentre todas aquelas expressões, a sua era a mais satisfeita, a mais plena, a mais realizada. Senti um arrepio. E assim que você veio falar comigo, entendi tudo.

- Beleza, Fleur? – Simplesmente assenti com a cabeça. Seus olhos se iluminaram. Tão negros, tão belos, tão proibidos. – Sabe da novidade?

- Nom – respondi desgostosa.

- Eu e o Remus finalmente vamos nos casar! Não é maravilhoso?

Não soube o que dizer. Acho que naquele instante, todo o meu brilho de veela se extinguiu; acho que o mundo simplesmente parou. E eu podia julgar que logo eu seria engolida e soterrada por toda a sua felicidade.

- Eu... Parrabéns, Nymphdorre – sorri de uma forma amarela.

- Valeu, Fleur. Eu sei que você sempre torceu por mim.

E você se virou, quase saltitando. E eu fiquei ali, parada. Quase como uma estátua de mármore, sem ter coragem de me mexer, sem ter coragem de pensar. Apenas a sua voz ecoava na minha mente, como uma música ritual, como um encanto. Agora, quebrado.

Eu entrei n'A Toca com passos apressados, subi as escadas tortuosas quase correndo. Entrei no quarto e me encostei à porta que acabara de fechar. Uma outra Fleur me mirava na superfície pálida do espelho, com os olhos marejados e a pele pálida. Arranquei a fita de cabelo com uma força bruta, deixando alguns dos meus fios prateados ainda amarrados naquele tope que antes eu fizera com calma. Aproximei ainda mais meu corpo do meu reflexo até que o vapor da minha respiração rápida embaçasse a superfície.

Não era a mesma sensação da minha lembrança. Dei-me conta de que isso ocorria simplesmente porque não era você que estava na minha frente. Joguei uma escova de cabelo com força contra o espelho. Milhares de Fleurs me fitavam dos cacos caídos no chão. Era assim que eu me sentia: quebrada, estilhaçada. E não havia uma forma de colar os pedacinhos da minha alma.

Sentei no chão e algumas lágrimas brilharam entre meus olhos. Elas escaparam e fizeram o caminho em direção ao chão sem que eu as impedisse. Não havia mais nada para ser feito. Na minha ingenuidade eu acabei cedendo a loucura e me esqueci que a única que poderia sair ferida com a intensidade dos seus atos era eu.

Levantei-me e segui em direção a velha cômoda do quarto. Abri a gaveta com um leve murmurar de lábios e fitei seu interior. Ali estava a carta que você me mandara. Nunca soube o que diziam suas palavras. Ela jazia no fundo daquela prisão de madeira, rasgada.

A porta se abriu enquanto eu ajuntava os últimos resquícios de suas memórias escritas. Bill colocou a cabeça para dentro e mirou o espelho estilhaçado.

- Tudo bem, Fleur?

Fitei seus olhos e não consegui responder. Simplesmente joguei os pedaços de papel no ar, que queimaram magicamente, virando cinzas quando se encostaram ao chão.

- As coises von melhorrar – sussurrei.

Tentei me enganar com você, tentei permanecer naquele sonho proibido por tempo demais. Mas tudo chegara ao fim. Eu pagaria por aqueles momentos pelo resto da minha vida. Nada poderia ser mais intenso do que você. Aprendi isso lentamente. Cedi minhas razões e minhas pretensões por um único pedaço de você. E esse pedaço ficou embelezado pelas esferas da lembrança. Falso mas eterno.


End file.
